


It's good

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Series: messed up kids trying to find good things about life [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Communist Jason "J. D." Dean, Crying During Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, JD is very emotional and might have a, POV Jason "J. D." Dean, POV Second Person, Pegging, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, in a good way, that's the first one in this series, theres still some unhealthy shit here its just less obvious than the first work in the series, this is a more healthy view of their relationship as outlined in my other fic, this stands alone tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: "J. D."You flinch at the voice, because you weren't expecting anyone home until far later, but you swivel your chair around and set your copy of the communist manifesto down on the desk that came in this house, because oh boy, you know that voice, and ohgod, you know that tone."Guess what I found."She appears in your doorway, face flushed with excitement. You take in the sight, and then notice the bag in her hand. Oh, boy.You pick the book back up to stick a bookmark in it and put it back in your bag, and say,"Proof that Heather Duke has a soul?""Hahahahaha," fuck you love her laugh so fucking much, "no. But apparently there's this thing called pegging--"(written when i was 17 oops)





	It's good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashy_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_bitch/gifts).



> id like to state for the record that the term pegging didnt exist until the 90s, but the action itself originated in the 70s. call my use of it here authors license.

"J. D." 

You flinch at the voice, because you weren't expecting anyone home until far later, but you swivel your chair around and set your copy of the communist manifesto down on the desk that came in this house, because oh boy, you know that voice, and oh _god_ , you know that tone.

"Guess what I found."

She appears in your doorway, face flushed with excitement. You take in the sight, and then notice the bag in her hand. Oh, boy.

You pick the book back up to stick a bookmark in it and put it back in your bag, and say,

"Proof that Heather Duke has a soul?"

"Hahahahaha," fuck you love her laugh so fucking much, "no. But apparently there's this thing called pegging--"

You suck in a breath, suddenly apprehensive. Oh, god.

"And I was thinking..."

She closes the distance between you ridiculously quickly, and climbs into your lap. You're thinking next she'll say something typical, like _it might be fun to try,_ or _you should check it out._ Nope. 

She leans in and touches your lips softly before continuing, and that's it, you're transfixed, her eyes are so bright, and oh boy, oh god. 

"I'd really like to have you laid out under me, crying my name like a prayer to the ceiling."

You break eye contact, because it's... god. It's a lot. 

"I dunno..."

You've? never had anything um, up there before. 

"You don't have to know," she insists.

"Are you sure--" Your voice breaks. 

"Yeah, babe," she presses a kiss to the corner of your mouth and loops an arm around your neck. "Please. I think it'll be good." She leans back some to meet your eyes again, and you look back at her. A shudder runs through you, and heat begins to concentrate in your stomach. 

"Okay," you say. "Okay."

***

She's very enthusiastic. But that doesn't surprise you.

She starts you on your knees (you're starting to spend a lot of time there), bright fucking communist red strap-on already pretty damn strapped on. And she strokes through your hair. It makes your eyes droop a little, and you lean into her hand like a fucking kitten, like some kind of kid. 

And then?

"Suck."

"What? Why?"

She yanks on your hair, gives your surprised moan a chance to tumble out, and then tells you,

"Cus."

You swallow, and then smirk up at her so you won't be grimacing.

"Fuckin' make me."

(You know if you have to take the initiative it'll never happen.)

Her jaw drops, and she laughs nervously. The hand in your hair falters.

"Wait, are you serious?"

You take a moment to answer, because you're too busy trying to figure out exactly how serious you are, but once you fully consider the situation, and the heat in your gut intensifies? You swallow, and tell her,

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

She blinks at you, once, twice. Then her grip on your hair tightens back up, and it's at that point you put your hands on her hips, and she bumps the thing against your lips before you remember that, yeah, you kinda have to open your mouth to suck on something, so you do that. She has a weird angle at first, obviously not used to this at all, but figures it out quickly enough. You, though, can't really seem to get the hang of it. You're drooling everywhere. It's messy. 

"God, that's beautiful. You're beautiful."

You whimper up at her, blinking rapidly as you feel tears trying to make an appearance, and utterly fail to not weep. She shushes you, pulls your head back gently, and drops down to her knees with you. 

"Here, here, it's okay, shhh, it's fine. Why don't you get on the bed, I'll be right there."

She peppers kisses all over your face as you nod. Then you climb up onto your bed, tossing the covers aside, because it's hotter when you lie on the comforter than just the sheets, and you already feel like you might overheat. You hear the rustling of a plastic bag, and then she's back, above you, gorgeous and godly and just, incredible, okay, she's incredible. 

"Fuck, Veronica--"

She undoes your pants and pulls them off you in one smooth motion, and when she moves to do the same with your shirt, you grab her hands.

"Wait, I, not yet. Maybe not at all tonight?"

You really kinda hate the uncertainty in your voice, the way it sounds like a question, but she just nods and pats you on the cheek before focusing back on your lower half. She sort of has to fight you to get your legs open, but once she reminds you to relax, she doesn't dive right in like you've come to expect from her, just grins up at you and then kisses your dick through your underwear. It's... she's cute.

"Mmkay, you ready?"

You nod, so she pulls your underwear off too, and squeezes some lube onto her fingers from a bottle. 

"I'll be careful. Promise."

You nod, not trusting yourself to even open your mouth without whimpering, because you're so turned on now you can hardly think straight, but you're still so apprehensive too. 

"Anything I should keep in mind?"

You cast about for something to say to her, and finally settle on,

"You'll be my first."

"Duh," she snorts. "Er, sorry."

"Just, go," you tell her, voice thick. 

"Yeah."

She pokes at it, at first, which makes you twitch, then inch towards her just a bit. She smirks, and applies more pressure, and then you can't see her facial expression because your head tips back and you're kind of really busy with staring at the ceiling. It's not quite in there, but it sure is close.

"Nn," you gasp out, as she slides it in just a little more. It feels so fucking weird. A little good, but mostly just weird, and it aches some too. 

"How does it feel?"

"Um," you say. "It aches." You realise after you say it that you sort of moaned it, which is embarrassing.

"In a bad way?"

You make a helpless, unsure sort of noise. "Not, ah, sure yet. Keep going and I'll tell you."

She presses deeper, pulling a high, reedy sound from you, and then crooks her finger. You make an uncomfortable noise, because oh, dear lord, that feels just so weird, but then she does it again in a slightly different place, and this time she hits something that makes your hands grab at the sheets.

"Oh, oh shit, Veronica, please, please--"

She shushes you, and wriggles her finger against that spot. You choke on air, and push back against her, trying to get more, because hot damn, does that just feel grand. It doesn't work so great; you don't have a very good angle. 

"Veronica,"

"Patience."

"Ronnie, I can't, please. Please."

She grumbles at you affectionately, and squeezes a second finger in beside the first. It's a lot, still. You reach down to her because you could really use a hand to hold, and hope she gets the hint. 

She puts her other hand in yours and wriggles her fingers around, slowly but surely stretching you out, determinedly cautious as you plead with her to please just fucking go faster Veronica _please_ ,

It's a while later, when you're gasping at the ceiling like it's actually sky, that she pulls her fingers out and you whine. 

"Veronica, Veronica what are you doing--"

She puts a hand on either side of your head, one still holding your hand in it, and thrusts just enough with her hips that the tip of the strap-on presses up against your hole. Your breath catches in your throat. 

"Oh, God."

She blows an errant strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah."

You swallow. 

"Veronica..."

She leans down to kiss you, and just as you relax into it and move your free hand to her hips, she presses them forwards. Your back arches up off the bed, and you wrap your arm around her, pull her as close as you can as lost noises spill out of your mouth. She shoves you back down against the mattress, and you whine at her before a sudden snap of her hips pulls all the air from your lungs and leaves you gasping. 

"Veronica,"

She leans down to whisper in your ear,

"Tell me how it all feels, J. D."

You swallow, uncertain how you're gonna even get the words out, cus she just keeps moving, gentle but very insistent. 

"Hh, still aches, still weird but," you pause to gasp for air as she nudges up against that place again, and once you're able, you continue, "I'm into it."

She kisses you, tells you she's glad, and aims for that spot again. She doesn't quite hit it on that thrust, but she does on the next, and the next after that, and shit, apparently she's almost better at dicking than you are. Your back arches again, and this time she doesn't push you down. 

"Veronica," you breathe out, grabbing at her shoulders, touching her face, "I'm, I think I'm close." 

"Gorgeous, J. D.," she tells you, brushing her lips softly against yours, not really kissing you, just making contact, and you feel tears in your eyes again as she continues, "You look amazing like this, you're doing so well, I'm so proud of you,"

You swallow a moan, and when she releases your hand to stroke your dick, you wrap your arms around her, spill into her hand, gasp her name up to the ceiling like it's a prayer. 

"Veronica.... Veronica, shit."

She pulls out slowly, and you whine as she does so, because it's bordering on too much now, but she's quick to comfort you, patting your cheek and smiling down at you. When she takes the strap-on off and flops down next to you, you roll onto your side to face her, wrap an arm around her waist, and ask,

"Want me to, uh,"

She kisses you and nods, so you reach up under her skirt to pull her panties aside and slide a finger into her. She's so wet, and so sensitive, too, grabbing at your shoulders and pulling you into another kiss to muffle her moans. You don't mind-- you can still hear them, and it's cute, how she deepens the kiss with every twitch of your finger. Also you just like kissing her. 

She grinds her hips down against your hand, breaking the kiss for just a moment to demand more before leaning back in again, so you add a second finger before she can get too antsy. She's so wiggly, probably wanting friction, so you crook your fingers inside her and then go in and out a couple times. She has to stop kissing you just to breathe, so you count that as a success. 

"J. D., fuck, right there was good, can you try and--"

You furrow your brow, and press against where you think the spot was. Hm, you're pretty sure you got it; it's this spot that's rougher than the rest of her, almost sticking out a bit from the walls.

"Oh," she gasps. Yeah, you got it.

"Veronica," you say, "Veronica, you're so," you trail off, unsure exactly what you're trying to say. 

"I love you," she gasps out, "I'm so glad to have you in my life. I'm glad you're here."

And damn, if it weren't for the fact that you're crying again now you'd almost feel cheated that she can achieve that much coherence right now. As it is, though, you're too focused on how she looks right now, how she's looking at you. Fuck. She wants you around, she's glad to have met you. That's probably the most complimentary thing that's ever been said about you, to your face or otherwise. 

"Love you too, I'm, I'm glad too," you gasp out, and twist your fingers to bump up against her g-spot again at the same time you reach out with your thumb to press gently on her clit. She's probably the first girl you've been with where you actually really learned what they have goin' on down there, and you're honestly very glad you put that effort in, because this whole deal is ten times more satisfying when it's mutual, when you know about her body too. 

"Shit, that's, you can press a little harder there."

You do so, and she gasps, pulling you in for another kiss; that's how you know she's close. She grinds down a few more times, and then she's fluttering around your fingers, jaw going slack as you pull her through it with a hand on her face. 

Her eyes open, and she throws her arms around you, nuzzling into your neck and pressing herself against you as well as she can, and you hold onto her too, because at this point it's pretty clear to you that both of you need this to make things feel okay. She's the closest you've felt to home in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> yo pls comment my dudes! i do my level best to respond to every comment i get, even from guest users.


End file.
